Connections
by Jasper's Second Choice
Summary: In Workforce, B'Elanna didn't accept Tom's offer of escort to the transport station. Here, she did. The crew soon discovers that there are some connections that can transcend any road blocks. P/T. Rating mainly for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Begins towards the end of the Season 7 episode Workforce: Part One. Based around the question of what might have happened if they'd been stranded there longer, due to B'Elanna accepting Tom's offer of an escort to the transport station, resulting in Chakotay and Neelix *not* getting her back to Voyager then. So from the point of that question on, this is an AU story. Direct dialogue taken from Jim Wright's Voyager Site, because I don't have the memory for that kind of thing. :)

Thank you to Pepper9873 for the beta!

Disclaimer: Paramount owns it. I just play with it. If I was making money from it would I really be writing fan fiction? I didn't think so either.

* * *

Tom looked up from the bar as he heard a familiar voice excuse itself. "B'Elanna," he called out, moving from his position to catch up with the very pregnant woman. "I'm due for a break. I'll walk you to the transport."

"Stop worrying. I'll be fine," she said, a smile on her face as she wrapped her jacket around her.

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about." The waiter said, stealing a glance at her stomach before letting his eyes return to her face.

She smiled and shook her head slightly. "Is there any point in me trying to debate this?" she asked.

"Nope. Not at all," he replied, a smile on his face. "After all, what kind of man would I be if I let a pregnant woman walk to the transport alone at this hour when I am perfectly capable of escorting her?"

B'Elanna sighed. The stubborn part of her wanted to refuse, but the smile on his face was so earnest, she couldn't bring herself to turn him down.

"Well, alright. Thanks," she said, taking his offered arm and turning towards the door.

As the two exited, Chakotay leaned over to Neelix and whispered softly, "Alright. So. Tom and B'Elanna both work at night. Apparently, they don't know each other well here. We know almost everyone else works during the day. How, in the name of the spirits, are we going to rescue them all?"

* * *

Kathryn Janeway laughed at the sight of Jaffen's facial expression as she brought yet another box of her belongings into his apartment.

"Okay, really, where did you keep it all?" he asked.

"Oh, here and there," she said, a teasing smile on her face. "Why? Are you rethinking your suggestion that we move in together? Because I've got to say, I don't particularly feel like transferring all of my things again."

"Rethinking it? Not for a second," he said, stepping over an open box and pulling her into his arms, dropping a light kiss onto her forehead. "But really, Kathryn, where on earth do you expect all of this to be kept? We may have to request a bigger apartment."

"Nah. We'll find a place for it all, I always did. I'm a collector, after all, it's what I do. I find places for things." She grinned, and he couldn't help but grin back.

* * *

B'Elanna laughed as Tom told her about a customer who had come in at the beginning of his shift the previous day. Apparently, he'd thought himself quite the comedian, despite the fact that nobody else agreed with him. Just as he finished the story, they arrived at the transport station.

"Well, I guess this is my stop," B'Elanna said with a smile. "I wanted to thank you again for introducing me to Namar and Catala. They're good people. It will be nice to know someone with a child about this baby's age," her hand drifted to her stomach at the mention of her unborn infant.

Tom smiled. "You're welcome. I mean, we can all use a few friends, right?"

"Right. Well, I'm running late as it is. I've really got to get on this transport," B'Elanna said as it arrived.

"Right," Tom said. "I'm due back anyway. I'm sure my break is over soon." He rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment. "You take care of yourself and that baby of yours, B'Elanna. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow before your shift starts."

"I think there's a chance of that," B'Elanna replied, turning to board the transport. Tom remained where he was standing until the transport pulled away, then let out a sigh and turned to start the walk back to work.

* * *

Chakotay and Neelix remained on their stools after Tom and B'Elanna's departure, each silently contemplating their friends' changed-yet strangely the same-personalities. After a few minutes, it was, unsurprisingly, Neelix who broke their silence.

"It's pretty incredible, you know," he said, softly.

"What's incredible?" Chakotay asked.

"Tom. He's got no idea who he really is. What his life really is. And yet, he's still so protective of B'Elanna and their baby. As far as he's concerned, he's just met her…but he's still drawn to her. It makes a case for soul mates, if you ask me," Neelix said, pausing to sip the drink in front of him before he finished with: "it's just incredible."

Chakotay nodded.

"You're right. It is pretty incredible. And, maybe it provides us with a little hope. Maybe it means their memories are still in there, somewhere. Maybe we'll be able to get our friends back."

"It just might, Commander," Neelix said before being interrupted by a soft buzzing from Chakotay's palm.

"_Voyager_ to Chakotay," came the familiar voice over the transponder. Chakotay raised his palm towards his mouth as inconspicuously as he could.

"Chakotay here. Tell me you have good news, Harry."

"Sorry, Commander, nothing yet. That shield grid is pretty foolproof from up here. The Doctor and I are still looking at a few options, though. How are things down there?"

"About the same, Harry. Nothing to report yet. We've found several crew members, including Tom, B'Elanna, and the Captain, but whatever is going on, they've had a good job done on their memories. Neelix and I are going to get somewhere safe. Stand by to beam us back."

"Aye, Commander. Standing by. _Voyager_ out."

Chakotay lowered his hand. "Alright, Neelix, let's go see if we can't find somewhere to beam back."

Neelix nodded and followed Chakotay out of the tavern. As they left, neither man noticed the man sitting close to where they had been, out of earshot but fixated on the man apparently talking to his palm.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Argh, ok, I suck. Between finals, the holidays, and my daughter, I had absolutely no time to write. Sorry about that! But I'm back now and should be able to get chapters up much more quickly.

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, I don't own Voyager, or the characters, or anything, please don't sue. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Neelix and Chakotay turned into a narrow alleyway darkened by the buildings surrounding it. After a quick look around to determine nobody was nearby, Chakotay raised his palm.

"Chakotay to _Voyager_," he said softly.

"_Voyager_ here," Harry's voice responded.

"Harry, we're ready for a beamout."

"Aye, Commander. Prepare for transport."

A moment later, Chakotay and Neelix rematerialized on the transporter pad, finding the Doctor there to greet them.

"Commander," the Doctor said. "Did you have any luck?"

"Well, we have a little information now, anyway. We know where much of the crew is and when. There's a curfew, so everyone that doesn't work night shift is back at their homes before 2300. As far as we know, that's everybody except for Tom and B'Elanna. Tom works an evening shift at a tavern and finishes an hour after curfew. His home is very close to it, and he has a special pass which extends his curfew so that he can get home after work. B'Elanna works an overnight shift, beginning at 2200 and ending at 0700," he paused. "We should get to the bridge so I can fill Harry in, too."

"Agreed," the Doctor said, and they began walking towards the bridge. "We haven't had much luck up here. Mr. Kim says that this shield grid is one of the most stable he's ever seen. If we're going to take it down, it's going to have to be an inside job, so to speak. Were you successful in gaining employment?"

"Yes," Chakotay answered. "I'm working at the power plant, monitoring the thermionic converters. Neelix is working in the primary fusion chamber with Mulcahey and Celes. Neither of them recognize him, or, for that matter, each other." He stopped as they arrived at the bridge.

"Alright, Harry," he said as they entered the bridge. "Report."

"Not much to report that you don't already know, Commander," Harry said. "We still haven't worked out a way to get through the shield grid-whoever these people are; they sure know how to keep people out. From what I can tell, it's going to have to be a job for someone down there. I don't see any way to break through. Sorry I don't have better news."

"It's alright, Harry. I suspected as much, anyway." He began to fill Harry in on what he'd already told the Doctor. "In addition, I'm working very near to the Captain, so I'll be able to keep a pretty good eye on her and keep track of what she knows. Or doesn't know, as the case may be. From what we can tell at the moment, everyone's memories are…I suppose 'fragmented' would be the best word for it. Some of their memories have been altered. Some are intact, and some are gone entirely, such as previous relationships. None of the crew, even those working together currently, seems to have any knowledge of their previous friendships with one another." He sighed. "We've got our work cut out for us, Harry. We'd better catch a couple of hours rest. Neelix and I will have to beam down before it's light tomorrow, to the same coordinates we beamed up from tonight." He turned to the Doctor.

"You have the bridge, Doctor," he said. He, Neelix, and Harry headed for the turbolift, and their quarters, to go and get some sleep.

* * *

It was the beginning of Tom's shift, and things were picking up earlier than usual. Normally, it wasn't until the end of the day shift that people began to drift in, but today it seemed that a large number of people that worked the night shift had decided to come in early for a bite to eat before going off their separate ways. He tried to keep himself from jerking his head up every time he heard someone enter, but he was entirely unsuccessful. _She won't be here for awhile yet. Relax, would you? _He thought to himself.

"Tom?" a female voice called from the back storeroom. "I could use a hand back here for a minute."

"On my way," Tom called, taking one more sweeping glance around the room before going to help his employer.

B'Elanna entered the tavern an hour earlier than her usual arrival. Instantly and almost unintentionally, her eyes shot towards the bar. When she saw nobody standing behind it, and a quick glimpse around didn't offer her the sight she was looking for, she was shocked to feel the sinking weight of disappointment in her stomach. _Stop that,_ she scolded herself. _You do __**not**__ need to get involved with anyone right now! That's how you got into this mess, remember? Friendship only, Torres, and that's that._

"Hey, B'Elanna," came the already too familiar voice she'd been looking for, startling her out of her personal lecture. She looked up to see Tom, tray of dirty cups in hand, looking down at her with a smile. "You're early."

She smiled, maybe a little more warmly than she'd intended. "Yeah. I figured I'd…take a bit more time with my food today," she said slowly.

"Great," Tom said as the smile on his face widened. He really was pleased to see her; she could see it in his expression. It was definitely platonic, though, she thought. She saw no trace of pretense in his blue eyes. And if there was one thing B'Elanna Torres prided herself on, it was being excellent at reading people. "Grab a seat. Let me go put these down while you decide what you want. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." He flashed her that same smile of pure happiness before moving quickly back behind the bar. She found an empty table and sat down, intentionally facing away from him. It was only another minute or so before she heard his light footsteps behind her.

"I brought you some water," he said, setting it down in front of her. "It's getting warmer these days."

"It is warm, you're right. Thanks, Tom. That was a nice thought."

"No problem. Any thoughts on what you want today?" he asked, leaning over and resting his elbows on the edge of her table.

"Eh, not really. I'm hungry, but not for anything specific," B'Elanna shrugged.

"How about I surprise you, then?" Tom asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Surprise me? You're kidding, right?" B'Elanna replied, arching one eyebrow in disbelief.

"No way! Let me surprise you. I've seen what kind of stuff you like, I'm sure I can figure out something."

B'Elanna shook her head. "I'm sure I'm going to regret this. But sure. Surprise me."

Tom grinned again. "Great," he said before standing upright again and heading back to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter brought to you by coffee!!! And pretty much endless viewings of various P/T music videos on youtube...bwahahaha.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Don't sue. :)

*****

Chapter 3

Chakotay sat with a sigh on the couch in the apartment he'd been assigned when he started working in the city. He put his hands to his temples and massaged them for a minute. He and Neelix had been here a week already, staying in regular contact with the ship, and had gotten no closer to either figuring out how to convince their crewmates that they were not who they thought they were or disabling the shield grid. After a moment, the visitor chime sounded.

"Come in." The door opened softly, and Neelix stepped in.

"Commander. Did you have any luck today?" he asked.

"Unfortunately no, Neelix. Everyone is convinced that they came here of their own free will and that they don't know each other-or, at least, haven't known each other longer than a couple of weeks. The only exception to that, evidently, are Tom and B'Elanna, who do seem to be new acquaintances, as it were, but from what I've observed at the tavern, they're getting close. I've been trying to track down where in the hospital Tuvok was put, but getting any of that kind of information here seems to be impossible. How did you do? I hope you've had better luck." Chakotay finished.

"I'm sorry to say I haven't, Commander. I've been trying to get information on the shield grid, but all anyone can tell me is the only people with information are the ones 'in charge' and of course I can't get to any of them. I'm still poking my nose around, though."

"Good to hear it, Neelix. Just…well, keep it up, I guess." Chakotay responded. Neelix looked at him.

"We'll get everyone out of here, Commander. Tom, B'Elanna, Tuvok, Captain Janeway." He paused before mentioning the Captain's name, and saw Chakotay flinch very slightly. "We'll get them home."

"I'm sure we will, Neelix," Chakotay said, putting on an obviously forced smile. "My worry is, will it be before any permanent damage is done? They're obviously having their minds tampered with-who knows what the effects could be?" Neelix just smiled sadly.

"I think I'll head back to my apartment and turn in. I'll see you tomorrow. If you need anything, don't hesitate," he said as he stood up and moved towards the door.

_Sleep isn't a bad idea,_ Chakotay thought as the door closed behind Neelix. But he knew that with his mind as full of doubt and fear as it was, he'd never rest. He walked over to the small desk at the edge of the room and picked up a small, familiar bundle. Spreading the items out on the floor, he sat in front of them.

"Akoochimoya," he began. "I am far from the sacred lands of my grandfathers."

* * *

It was a bright afternoon. Tom actually had a day off-according to his boss, he "barely deserved" it, but he knew she liked him, deep down-and he was spending some time in the park, relaxing and enjoying the sun. Walking along the path, he saw a familiar head of dark hair in front of him. An inintentional smile growing on his face, he started jogging to catch up to her.

"B'Elanna," he said when he was about one metre behind her. She stopped and turned.

"Tom," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually got a day off for once. It's a nice change, I have to say. Anyway, it's too nice of a day to stay inside so I've just been here enjoying the sun. I was thinking about getting something to eat soon. How about you?" he asked.

"Well-same, actually. I'm off today and tomorrow. I'd been here with Namar and Catala. They were at the doctor yesterday and think the baby might come a little early."

"Not too early, I hope?"

"No, the doctor told them the baby would be safe if he was born after about a week from now. Obviously they'd like him to grow a little more first, but they're okay with him coming early."

"Good." Tom said. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not bad," B'Elanna answered, before stopping in her tracks and beginning to breathe deeply.

"Um, are you sure?" Tom asked. "You're sounding a little, um, sore? Winded? I'm not really sure." His voice went up a pitch or two as he obviously tried to fight back panic. B'Elanna smiled, trying not to laugh.

"I'm positive. I get these pains sometimes, it's nothing to worry about but it stops me in my tracks occasionally." She took one last deep breath before starting to walk again. "There, it's passed. I'm fine, Tom. Really," she said, looking him in the eyes and still seeing the concern shining out of them. A half-smile crossed his face as he turned and started walking again. His hand brushed hers accidentally as he did, and the touch shot heat up her arm. Looking away from him as she felt a blush rise in her cheeks, she fought to regain control of herself. _Torres…_she growled internally. It seemed like every time she was near him, she lost more and more of her control. She had no intention of getting into a romantic relationship. Friends was fine, but romance was simply out of the question at the moment.

At least, that was what she told herself when she was alone. Or at work. Or with Namar and Catala. Or, well, whenever she wasn't around Tom Paris.

But then she would see him, and he would smile, his disarming blue eyes crinkling just a little, and suddenly she would feel every iota of control which she had so carefully cultivated beginning to collapse. She had never met anyone quite like him-not that she would ever admit that to him oranyone else-and she was rapidly finding herself consumed by him.

She just wasn't sure what to do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OK, chapters are probably going to slow down a little...I'm obsessed with Star Trek Online. I can't help it! lol. It's taking up a ridiculous amount of my already limited free time. Oy. I need fewer hobbies. I will be posting as often as possible, though!

Disclaimer: As always, Voyager belongs to Paramount, the characters belong to Paramount, I'm just borrowing them so I can have my way with them. (hee. I wish.)

***

Chapter 4

Tom whistled softly as he headed out the door of his apartment. It was a beautiful day, and he'd finally convinced B'Elanna to get together with him outside of her regular supper at the tavern or accidental meetings. Strictly as friends, of course, but he couldn't help being a little jittery regardless. _Relax, _he admonished himself. _It's not going anywhere. Yet._ He couldn't resist tacking that last word on for himself. Oh, he knew she wasn't interested-_though she did look at me a little differently than normal yesterday_, he thought-but that couldn't stop a man from thinking about it, could it? Picking up his pace a little bit, he headed in the direction of the café they'd agreed to meet at just outside of the park. It wasn't a long walk, but when he arrived, he found her already sitting at a small table by the window.

"Hey there. I'm not late, am I?" he asked, sitting across from her.

"Nah, I came a little early. _Somebody_," she emphasized with a smile, "decided to take up dancing at a very early hour. Since I wasn't doing anything productive like sleeping anyway, I decided to just head out a little sooner than I'd planned."

"Good. Well, not that you didn't get enough sleep, but I'm glad I didn't keep you waiting." He glanced at her nearly-empty teacup. "Can I get you something while I'm up?" he asked.

"That'd be nice. Thanks, Tom." The light herbal scent still wafting from the remains of her previous tea was enough to tell him what she was drinking. It was the same that he drank, when he chose to drink tea. He stood up with a smile and headed to the counter of the café to order. The lineup was short, and he returned to the table after only a few moments. He sat the cups down on the table before retaking his seat across from B'Elanna.

"So, B'Elanna. In all the time we've known each other, you've actually never told me too much about yourself," Tom said after taking a sip of his tea. "Where are you from, originally?"

"Oh, a ways from here," B'Elanna answered, waving her hand dismissively. "A colony on a tiny moon nobody's ever heard of. There wasn't much going on there, and certainly no employment, so I came here. How about you?"

"A planet called Earth," Tom replied. "A long journey from here. Very busy place-overpopulated, overcrowded, violent, and no work on top of all that. I had to get out. I travelled a little, but space travel makes me sick, so I settled down here as soon as I arrived. The work is good and it's peaceful." B'Elanna nodded.

They sat and talked for well over an hour, their teas forgotten and long cold by the time they stood up to leave.

"Hey, I've got some time before I've got to be at work," Tom said. "Do you feel like taking a walk? The weather's still not too hot."

B'Elanna smiled. "Sure. We could go over to the park-it's close to the transport station for when you have to leave." She was surprised-why did it always surprise her?-to find that she was disappointed that he didn't have a second day off, like she did. Her spirits lifted again when he smiled.

"Sure."

They walked for a few minutes in a companionable silence, neither feeling the need to say anything as they took in the day. Once they reached the park, B'Elanna turned towards a bench.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I need to sit down for a minute. I'm getting one of those ligament pains again."

"It's fine. You're sure it's nothing serious?"

"Positive, I've had it checked. It's ligaments getting stretched funny or something like that…not serious, but the pain Is pretty intense sometimes." She breathed deeply as they sat on the stone bench. "That's better. Sitting helps."

"Good." Tom said. He paused for a moment before speaking again. "B'Elanna…don't answer if you don't want to. But…I've been wondering. Who…" he paused.

"Who's the father?" she asked.

"Well…yeah. I'm sorry if it's too personal. I'm just…curious." B'Elanna closed her eyes briefly.

"No, it's okay." She shook her head. "It was stupidity on my part, really. You know the drill. I fell for some pretty words. Once he found out about the baby though, that was it. He took off. Left the planet, as far as I know. I haven't seen him since about five minutes after I told him." Tom's eyes widened. Instinctively, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"B'Elanna…that's awful."

She should have pushed him back. But there was such a surge of familiarity in his embrace and words that she could do nothing but wrap her arms under his and cling to him as though her life depended on it. It was more than the comfort of a gentle touch that was familiar. It was _this _touch, this entire moment that rang of utter sameness.

She knew the feeling of Tom's embrace. And though she didn't know how or why, though it went against every ounce of her better judgment, she pressed her cheek against his shoulder and relaxed into him.

They sat like this for a prolonged moment-neither, if asked later, would be able to say just how long they were there. Just as suddenly as the embrace had come, however, Tom sprung back.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"he stammered, clearly terrified that he'd pushed the limits too far.

"No, Tom. It's okay. I promise." Her voice was shaking slightly. _Damn it,_ she thought, as she took a breath to steady herself. "I think…I needed that." Her voice was stronger now. He still had a look of extreme concern on his face. "Really." She rested her hand on his forearm. He seemed to relax at her touch.

"Good," he said. "I didn't mean to…" he trailed off. _God, can't you even finish a sentence? You sound like an idiot, _he berated himself.

She glanced down at her hand resting on his arm before looking back at him. "I know." She took another cleansing breath, trying to slow down her heart which was, at that moment, pounding so hard she was surprised he couldn't hear it. At the same moment, she caught a glimpse of the timepiece on a building across the street from the park.

"Oh…" she said. "Tom, you'd better get to the transport station. I'll walk with you."

"No," he said. "It's a bit of a walk from here. But…" he paused.

She waited.

"Why don't you go home and rest a little, then come to the tavern for supper. I usually get a break around 2030. I'll eat with you." B'Elanna smiled.

"I'd like that."

Tom grinned. "Great."

They both stood up. Neither seemed to want to move. Quickly, Tom leaned down and brushed a light kiss across her cheek.

"I'll see you later."

"Ye..yes. Later." B'Elanna said, thrown off guard again by the sensation of familiarity washing over her.

There was no doubt in her mind now. For reasons unknown, she not only knew Tom's touch but craved it, and wanted to be near him.

Her hand brushed the length of his forearm as he stepped back from her to turn towards the transport. As she watched him walk away, her fingers unconsciously moved to her face, resting on the spot where he'd kissed her.

Rest was no longer an option. She knew Tom, and she had to find out why.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, I had a huge spurt of inspiration this morning. There is one more chapter to go after this, and it is already written. :) I'll post it sometime very soon, but I'm going to make you all wait a little longer. :D

To everyone who has been so kindly reviewing my story, thank you!! I apologize for not getting a chance to respond to everyone who reviewed the last chapter like I generally like to, but please know that I absolutely appreciate every single review that I get.

Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager, I just play with it.

***

Chapter 5

B'Elanna sat down at her computer in her apartment and searched her database for any mention of Tom Paris.

"Nothing. Of course." She muttered to herself testily. She was at a loss. The entire walk home, she'd racked her brain, trying desperately to figure out how and why she knew him. Naturally, she'd had no luck-she remembered meeting him at the tavern. There was no reason for her to feel the way she did. Sitting back in her chair with a sigh, she yawned and glanced at the time. _1600. _She noted. _Maybe I should get some rest, or I'm never going to be ablet o stay awake during dinner with Tom. _She stood up slowly, being careful about her balance, and walked into the adjoining room, crawling into her bed without changing her clothes.

_ It was dark. There was a single light-bright, but small, so it only illuminated the immediate area. But it didn't matter. The light wasn't important. All that mattered was the need. He was pressed against the wall, trying to fight it. But she knew he felt it too. It was too obvious. She kissed him, and finally he gave in. The need was growing, consuming her. It was affecting him, too. That much was obvious as she felt him fighting to control his reactions. His hands came to her shoulders as he pushed her back against the opposite wall. He initiated the kiss this time, as the need threatened to completely overwhelm them both._

B'Elanna sat up with a start, her hand coming to her mouth as her breath came in heavy spurts. _Where did that come from? _ She thought to herself as she struggled to gain control over herself. _It was a dream, just a dream, _she thought, but she couldn't deny the way her body had reacted to it, or that again too-familiar feeling of her reactions. She glanced at the time. Twenty minutes until she had to leave to meet Tom. She attempted to slow her breathing by taking one slow, deep breath, and stood up to get a glass of water before she brushed her hair and got ready to leave.

It was 2031-not that he was paying close attention to the time or anything-when Tom watched B'Elanna enter the tavern.

"Hey," he said, as he approached her. Her smile lit up her face when he greeted her, but he could see just a hint of..something-uncertainty maybe?-behind it. He decided not to push it.

"Hi, Tom," she said.

"So, you hungry?" he asked.

"Starved. Seems these days I'm always either eating, sleeping, or wishing I was doing one of the two."

Tom grinned. "Well, you've got to do all that for two. It's no wonder." B'Elanna shook her head slightly, the smile still on her face, as Tom led her to a table off to the side of the room.

"Sit down," he said. "I'll go get the food. I decided to surprise you again. I hope you don't mind?" he asked, a look of sudden doubt crossing his face. Her grin took on a teasing glint.

"Well, I guess it didn't kill me last time or anything…" she said, taking her seat. His smile relaxed as he rested his hand on her shoulder for just a moment before turning to the kitchen. Remembering her dream, B'Elanna felt her heart quicken.

* * *

B'Elanna slept very poorly that night. The dreams kept coming. They were disjointed and obviously incomplete-scenes rather than stories. When she awoke from yet another one at 0830, she knew she had to do something. She contacted her employer.

_Hello, B'Elanna, _he said over the communication system. _Is there a problem?_

"Um, yes," she said. "I won't be able to report for work tonight. I seem to be-ah, ill, from the pregnancy. I've been vomiting a lot. It's causing me to feel very weak." She hoped he wouldn't hear the note of deception in her voice.

_Hmmm…_ the voice of her employer sounded concerned. _If it's affecting you that badly, perhaps you should go to the hospital. _

"Ah," she said. "I am going to rest a little more first, see if that helps things. But I will call a friend to help me get to the hospital if I don't improve in a couple of hours."

_Alright, _he said. _Update me tomorrow on how you're doing. _The comm. system clicked off. B'Elanna breathed a sigh of relief. It was her luck, she guessed, that her employer's wife had just recently given birth. It had been recent enough that her employer still remembered the pregnancy well and he was extremely forgiving of her need for doctor's appointments and occasional extra rest. B'Elanna leaned back into her chair. _Now, _she thought, _I just have to decide on a way to figure out exactly what's going on. _

* * *

After searching through every file in her computer, a task which had taken the entire day, B'Elanna came to the realization that answers were not going to be easily found. Although she wasn't going to work that night, she decided to go to the tavern for her usual suppertime. The stress of the unknown was beginning to get to her, and she wanted to see Tom. She felt so much calmer around him-as though he could stimulate her emotions simply by being near her. As she approached the tavern, she was approached by two men she'd seen before during her suppers.

"B'Elanna," the taller one said.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" she asked.

"Yes, though I know you don't realize it." There was something about his voice that told her he knew more than he let on.

"You know." She said. He looked confused. "You know something about me. You know why I'm having these dreams…why I feel so close to Tom even though I've only known him a few weeks." He stared at her, and the look on his face was one of pure shock.

"You…remember?" he asked.

"No, I don't." she said, beginning to panic. "That's the problem, isn't it? I don't remember anything! It's just flashes of something that's almost like memory but without context. Flashes of emotion, dreams that affect me more than they should. Do you know me? Do you know what's going on?"

"Not precisely," he said, "though I have a few theories. But I think I'll be able to piece a few things together with your help. Will you come with me?"

Worry filled B'Elanna's eyes.

"B'Elanna," the shorter of the two men said. "I know it's frightening. But we're friends. I promise you. You can trust us."

"Can you wait for just…one minute?" she asked. "I will come with you. But I need to do something first." The men nodded and she disappeared into the tavern.

A few minutes later, she emerged with Tom following.

"Tom," she said. "I need to go with these men." He looked confused. "I know," she said. "I don't really understand either. All I know is that I've been experiencing something very weird lately and the more time I spend with you the more intense it becomes. I think these men can help me figure it out. I'm not sure why, but I know I can trust them." He took her arm and turned her gently, looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I've never been so sure about anything. Well, not that I can remember, anyway," she said, "which of course is part of the problem." Her voice was steady.

"Well, then I'm coming with you," he said. In his peripheral vision, he saw the two men behind B'Elanna exchange quick grins that seemed full of something like relief.

"But, Tom-your work-I won't be long, I'm sure." B'Elanna said.

"Forget my job for now. It's not important. I can't let you go by yourself, B'Elanna." He dropped his voice low enough that only she could hear. "I know you trust these guys, but I don't. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there." B'Elanna could see the obvious fear for her safety in his eyes, and she couldn't deny him what he wanted.

"Okay," she said. "Let's go." They turned to the two men standing behind her. "We're ready." The taller man lifted his hand to his face.

"Chakotay to _Voyager. _I've got a surprise for you, Harry. Four to beam up."

B'Elanna gasped as a shimmering light surrounded her, and then she felt nothing.


	6. Epilogue

A/N: So, as promised, the final chapter. I apologize, it's much later than I planned to post it but I've been having some serious computer issues. Thank you to everyone who has so kindly reviewed my story or added it to their watch or favourites list. It made my day every time I saw a notification along those lines in my email inbox. :) I've really enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad that there's still people out there reading new P/T fanfic. :)

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. Sad.

Epilogue

"So, wait," B'Elanna said. "Why did my memories start to resurface when nobody else seemed to have any idea something was wrong?" she asked the doctor.

"Well, misguided though they were, it seems our…friends…down on the planet aren't completely barbaric. The compound they used in the memory-suppression injections for most of the crew were an intropachoraline compound. This drug, however, would have been potentially harmful to your baby. Evidently they developed a different drug, a torozeppaline compound, to conduct your memory ennegram alteration upkeep. What they didn't know, evidently, is that your Klingon physiology produces an enzyme which, over time, causes you to resist the effects of the torozeppaline. Basically, the drug stopped working, allowing your memories to resurface initially as emotions and then, as the drug became less and less effective, by asserting themselves in your dreams. Your memories came back almost exclusively as they related to Mr. Paris due to the intensity of emotion behind them." The doctor's voice softened as he smiled at her. "The drug was still in your system when you returned to the ship, and evidently its effects were still present in all your other memories. If not for Mr. Paris, you may not have remembered the truth for months, even years." B'Elanna glanced at the biobed behind the doctor, where Tom lay, looking peaceful as he slept. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she remembered the gentle way he had treated her, had protected her, even though he barely knew her, as far as he remembered. She blinked them back as she attempted to swallow the lump that was rapidly rising in her throat.

"I can officially release you now, Lieutenant, but you'll need to come back tomorrow so I can check on you." the Doctor said.

"Can I stay? I want to be here to see him when he wakes up." B'Elanna said, her eyes not leaving Tom.

"Of course. He should be awake soon. His treatment has gone very well, though he'll probably experience some pain when he does wake. I'm going to see to the rest of the crew," the Doctor said.

B'Elanna rolled a stool over to sit beside Tom's biobed. She put her hand on his as she watched his peacefully resting face. She couldn't believe how quickly it had all happened. After running into Chakotay and Neelix outside of the tavern and being beamed back to the ship along with Tom, they'd explained the entire story to the two of them. Tom hadn't believed it at first but had agreed to let the doctor treat him. B'Elanna, on the other hand, had felt a rush of memory after Chakotay finished telling them what he knew. It was fragmented, and there were many things she wasn't clear on or didn't remember at all, but she'd needed only minor treatment from the Doctor. Soon after, Harry had found a very particular EM pulse frequency which he could direct at the planet to bring down the shields for just long enough to bring back the rest of the crew. It had been a long 24 hours but the initial treatments had been completed. Now it was just a matter of time before they determined how many more treatments each person would need. The doctor hypothesized it would be different for each crewmember, depending on the level of memory alteration each had experienced. Wrapping her hand tighter around Tom's, B'Elanna rested her head beside his on the biobed.

* * *

"B'Elanna," a soft, exceedingly familiar voice jolted her out of her mercifully dreamless sleep.

"Tom!" she cried, sitting upright instantly. He tried to sit up, not letting go of the hand which clasped his tightly. His other hand went to his head.

"Ugh…God, what a headache…" he muttered. "What's going on?" he asked. "When did we get back to _Voyager_? I remember running into Chakotay and Neelix, but now I feel like I have the worst hangover ever."

"Shh." She said, pressing her lips to his cheek. "Don't worry about it right now. I'll explain everything once we get you released. For now," she said, "Suffice it to say that Neelix's over-romanticized theory of soul mates suddenly has a lot more meaning to me." She pressed her lips firmly to his and squeezed his hand, which she was still unwilling to release from her own.

End.


End file.
